EVIL
by Lulukey Ulhalulu
Summary: GOMEN NASAI READERS-SAN, UNTUK SEMENTARA WAKTU SEMUA FIC AUTHOR CANCEL JADWAL PUBLISHNYA. KARNA AUTHOR MAU SELESAI'IN SEMUA FIC DALAM 1 CHAPTER PANJANG. GOMEN NASAI, AUTHOR USAHAKAN CEPAT SELESAI. / REPUBLISH / Namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Siapa yang tak tahu wanita ini? Semua mengenalnya, yah kecuali si iblis Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto. / warning : OOC, canon or AU?


**Gomen mengganggu kenyamanan readers #lho?**  
**Semua karya fanfic author republish karna beberapa pertimbangan dari berbagai kalangan. Disini author gabung 2 chap fic pendek author yang udah publish jadi 1 chap, biar agak panjangan walo dikit.**

**__****Moeyoko-chan AndevilavenderS69, Akari Yuka, uzumaki julianti-san, ora login, __****Vidie, Unnie Soo ShikShin, Mitsu Rui, Setsuko Mizuka, Yanuar No Baka Dobe, lawliet uzumakie, , Ino-chan, inuzukagome9193, Shy-S, holmes950, Cicikun Syeren, Paris Violette, Mine, yure, Namikaze Uzumaki Hendrix Ngawi**

**Sankyuu buat readers yang udah baca fic author...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**NARUTO # Masashi Kishimoto**

**EVIL # Lulukey Ulhalulu  
**

**warning : OOC, canon or AU?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-PROLOG-**

Hyuuga Hinata, berambut indigo panjang, mata amethys, dan kulit seputih susu. Siapa yang tak tahu gadis ini? Semua mengenalnya, yah kecuali si iblis Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto.

Dan semua orang juga tau, si gadis Hyuuga yang polos ini menyukai sang iblis. Entah mantra apa yang dipakai satu-satunya keturunan Uzumaki itu untuk membuat Hinata sangat memuja sosok iblis kejam yang bahkan tak mengenal Hinata.

Uzumaki Naruto memang iblis paling kejam. Naruto terkenal dengan buasnya, berandalan kejam yang tak takut apapun, penuh dengan keajaiban yang disesalkan banyak orang.

Keajaiban? Disesalkan? Yah tentu saja! Keajaiban karna dia selamat dari berbagai serangan musuh, bahkan dia pernah selamat saat melawan 300 orang musuh sendirian. Disesalkan karna orang-orang disekitarnya tak pernah berharap sosok Naruto lahir di dunia, bagi mereka Naruto adalah malapetaka, karna ulahnya pernah membunuh 500 orang dalam sekejap!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Normal's POV-**

"Neji-nii, aku keluar sebentar." kata Hinata pada laki-laki yang sedang memasak di dapur.

"Nee-chan mau kemana?" tanya adik Hinata, Hyuuga Hanabi.

Mendadak wajah Hinata memerah, "Ah, itu- eem- t-tapi jangan kasih tau otou-san ya?"

"Oh, mau lihat Naruto-niisan lagi?" kata adiknya polos, tidak tau bahwa tebakannya yang 100% benar membuat Hinata hampir pingsan karna malu.

"Jangan lama-lama, dan jangan sampai terlibat dengannya." kata Neji. Hinata mengangguk, lalu dia berlari keluar.

Tempat tujuannya, tentu saja hutan terlarang Konoha. Di tempat itulah setiap sore Hinata mampir hanya sekedar untuk melihat Naruto berlatih.

Inilah yang tidak diketahui banyak orang, orang lain mungkin mengira kekuatan dan bakat berkelahi Naruto sudah ada sejak lahir, tapi mereka tak tau kalau sebenarnya Naruto selalu melatih dirinya sendiri di hutan.

Hinata tau, dulu Naruto bukan orang yang suka berkelahi, bahkan menurutnya Naruto kecil sangat kalem. Entah apa yang membuatnya berubah menjadi orang yang bengis, kasar, dan kejam. Tapi Hinata tetap menyukai sosok Naruto, cinta pertamanya.

Sesampainya di hutan terlarang, Hinata langsung menuju tempat persembunyiannya.  
Ngomong-ngomong taukah kalian kenapa hutan itu disebut hutan terlarang, tapi dengan beraninya Hinata masuk ke hutan itu?

Disebut hutan terlarang karena mitos masyarakat yang percaya hutan itu dihuni oleh siluman rubah raksasa berekor sembilan. Dan dari situlah masyarakat menganggap tempat lahirnya Naruto, sang iblis.

Tapi sesuai yang dikatakan, itu hanya mitos lama. Walaupun masih banyak orang yang mempercayainya.

Duak Duak Dak

"Hiaa!" Braakk

Naruto memukuli batang pohon sampai remuk di sisi-sisinya. Naruto berhenti, dia mengambil botol minuman dan menegaknya sampai habis, lalu melempar botol itu entah kemana. Lalu dia kembali memukul dan menendang batang pohon lagi.

Krasak!

Hinata menoleh saat dia mendengar suara ranting patah. Masih dari tempat persembunyiannya, dia melihat bayangan seorang laki-laki yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Sosok itu bergerak perlahan, mengendap-endap, dan berhenti di tempat yang terhalang batang pohon besar. Mungkin Naruto tidak dapat melihatnya, tapi dengan jelas Hinata melihat laki-laki asing itu mengeluarkan pistol dari saku jaket yang dikenakannya.

Hinata memekik pelan, saat tau laki-laki itu mengincar Naruto dengan pistolnya.

'Bagaimana ini?!' batin Hinata panik, 'Aku harus menyelamatkan Naruto!'

Hinata memantapkan dirinya. Lalu dia berlari menerjang laki-laki berpistol itu. Tapi karna perbedaan kekuatan mereka, dengan sekali sentak laki-laki itu membanting tubuh Hinata.

"Aaau. ." Hinata merintih saat tangan kanannya membentur tanah dengan keras. Air mata menggenang di sudut matanya, dia menggigit bibir menahan tangis.

"Ooh, si penggemar iblis rupanya." kata laki-laki itu sinis, dia menyeringai.

"Ingin menyelamatkan pacarmu? Hah? Pergi saja ke neraka!" seru laki-laki itu sambil mengarahkan moncong pistol ke kepala Hinata.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, dia menangis dalam diam.  
'Tolong aku-Naruto'

DUAK

DOR!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Hinata's POV-**

Kepalaku terasa berat, pusing sekali. Aku mencoba membuka mata, tapi gelap. Apa aku mati? Aku sudah mati?

Aku menoleh saat sebuah cahaya remang-remang menerpa wajahku, lilin?  
Sebenarnya aku ada dimana?

Aku mencoba untuk duduk, tapi kepalaku semakin berdenyut. Ku paksakan diri mengangkat tubuhku. Aku memandang berkeliling. Ternyata aku tidur di sofa, berarti aku masih hidup?

Lalu ini dimana? Ini seperti rumah. Tapi milik siapa? Keadaan rumah ini cukup berantakan. Lemari-lemari besar penuh berisi perabot, banyak buku berserakan, gulungan-gulungan yang entah apa isinya, dan udara di ruangan ini pengap.

Kriet

Pintu terbuka, aku melihat siluet panjang seseorang masuk.

"Sudah sadar?"

Aku hanya diam, mengamati siapa sosok laki-laki itu.

Mataku membulat, tiba-tiba jantungku berpacu dengan cepat, tubuhku jadi lemas tak bertenaga, rasa pusing di kepalaku kambuh lagi.

"N-Na-Naruto?"

Yang dipanggil hanya diam, mata shappirenya menatap tajam. Dia mendekat, tangan kanannya membawa lampu gas kecil.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto, nadanya masih terasa menusuk, dingin.

Aku menunduk, jari-jari tanganku mulai bertautan. Suasana ini membuat keringatku bercucuran, entah kenapa ruangan ini menjadi pengap dan panas.

"Kau dengar aku?" Naruto semakin mendekat, tapi aku hanya bisa melihat kakinya yang berhenti tepat di depanku.

BRAK

Aku terlonjak kaget, tubuhku semakin meringkuk disudut sofa. Naruto membanting lampu gas ke meja, membuat cahayanya redup.

"Aku sedang bicara padamu!"

Dengan sekali sentakan, Naruto membuatku menatap wajahnya yang- marah!  
Aku merasa mataku mulai berair. Apa aku menangis? Oh, ayolah, jangan cengeng!

Wajah di depanku sedikit melunak, mata shappirenya tidak terfokus. Lalu dengan perlahan dia mundur.

"Cepat bangun! Akan ku antar kau keluar dari hutan ini." kata Naruto, masih dengan nada ketusnya, dia mengambil lampu gasnya dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Aku bingung dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba berubah. Tapi tanpa berpikir lagi aku mengikutinya, pasti orang rumah menghawatirkanku.

Aku tak begitu mengerti kenapa ada bangunan di tengah 'Hutan Terlarang'. Bangunan ini bergaya eropa dengan dekorasi yang- aku yakin dirancang oleh arsitek profisional, bisa dilihat dari bentuknya yang unik dan sangat berseni.

Tapi sayangnya bangunan ini tidak terawat, banyak semak belukar di sisi-sisiya, juga tumbuhan merambat yang memenuhi tembok rumah. Disana sini cat warna coklatnya terkelupas, berganti dengan lumut hijau yang tumbuh dengan suburnya.

Kaca-kaca pecah, berganti dengan papan kayu yang dipasang seenaknya. Tapi pintunya masih terlihat kokoh, bahkan kuncinya masih berfungsi.

Aku terus memandang rumah tua itu, sayang sekali, padahal jika terawat, pastilah sangat bagus dan mewah.

"Ini rumah orang tuaku." kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Aku menoleh kearahnya, menatap dengan pandangan ingin tau lebih banyak.

Tapi Naruto menghindari tatapanku, "Cepat! Sebelum hujan."

Aku baru sadar rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun, awan mendung bertebaran diseluruh penjuru Konoha, membuat kegelapan yang terasa suram.

Cepat-cepat aku mengekor di belakang Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengantarkanku sampai pagar pembatas hutan.

"Arigatou, Naruto-san." kataku sambil membungkuk singkat. Tapi Naruto tak peduli, dia berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke rumahnya.

Aku menatap punggungnya yang semakin jauh, lalu menghilang dibalik bayangan pohon-pohon. Setetes air hujan menyadarkanku agar segera pulang. Dengan tergesa aku berlari menuju rumahku.

Aku senang, bisa mengetahui sedikit tentang Naruto, walaupun dia bersikap tak acuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Normal POV-**

Laki-laki itu sedang duduk santai sambil menatap kota di bawahnya, seekor anjing berbulu putih tertidur di pangkuannya. Sebuah ketukan membuat laki-laki itu memutar posisi duduknya. "Masuk."

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan dua laki-laki bertubuh tegap yang memapah seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh babak belur dan penuh luka.

"Maaf mengganggu, Kiba-sama."

Kiba mengerutkan keningnya. Dia memberi isyarat pada dua bodyguardnya untuk keluar. Lalu Kiba kembali fokus pada sosok laki-laki di depannya, "Apa saja yang kau lakukan, Lee?"

Lee mendesah, "Wanita itu mengganggu! Gara-gara dia, aku ketahuan." katanya sambil tak berhenti mengumpat.

"Wanita mana?" tanya Kiba.

"Hyuuga. . Siapa lagi!" suara Lee meninggi. Dia benar-benar kesal, untung saja dia mampu melarikan diri sebelum Naruto membunuhnya. Ya, Lee adalah orang yang berniat membunuh Naruto di 'Hutan Terlarang'.

"Dasar wanita jalang!" umpat Lee lagi.

BRAAK

Lee tersentak kaget, dia menoleh ke arah Kiba yang sedang berdiri dan menatapnya marah.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau menhina Hinata di depanku, atau kubunuh kau!" ancam Kiba, dia berjalan keluar ruangannya.

Akamaru dengan setia membuntuti majikannya, walau sempat kaget karna terlempar dari pangkuan sang majikan saat sedang tidur. Anjing itu menggeram ketika melewati Lee. "Guk!"

Lee menyeka keringat di pelipisnya. Dia lupa kalau temannya itu sangat menyukai Hinata. "Hampir saja tengkorak kepalaku berlubang. Tumben Kiba bisa sabar."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Naruto's POV-**

Aku menatap sebongkah batu dihadapanku, walaupun sudah gelap ditambah hujan yang mengguyur wilayah Konoha, aku masih bisa membaca ukiran di atas batu itu, Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina.

"Ayah, Ibu, tadi ada wanita yang menolongku. Aku sangat payah sampai-sampai ditolong seorang wanita." Aku memejamkan mata sejenak, "Dia wanita pertama yang berani mendekatiku. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya."

Aku terkekeh saat menyadari hal yang tak pernah kualami, "Wanita yang unik, aku suka."

Aku terdiam, membiarkan hujan terus mengalir dan semakin membasahiku. Sebuah kenyataan membuatku tersadar.

"Tapi- apa aku boleh menyukainya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...to be continue...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**review kudasai^^**


End file.
